What friends are for
by Gaaralover2247
Summary: Bara is in trouble, her old boyfriend tries to make her his... but a certain friend won't let that happen!
1. Don't be afraid of the dark

It was cold, the night was steadily frightening, and I was all alone. I don't know where my family is, all I know is that I am alone in a middle of the forest. The snow flakes pour down with no worries, the winds blew ever so merry... but I need to go to civilization and quick. So I ran, ran through the forest. Until the person I tried so desperately tried to get away is in front of me, the reason me and my family escaped by ship. I stop, my breath held within my lunges and my legs went wobbly on me. He went closer to me, and says with menace, "You should've done what your told, Bara. None of this would have happened if you were just to listen to your boyfriend and future husband." He goes toward me and grabs my purple blouse, and rips it off! I scream and run the opposite direction, "NOO!" I scream, using all my might to get away from Kale. Yes, his name is Kale and I was with him until he demanded that I make love to him. I thought it was a joke, and said no... I wasn't ready. So he slapped me and orders his men to take us to the dungeon, so we escaped. I don't know my loving family is now, all I know is that I have to escape Kale! All of a sudden, he appears right in front of me once again. He goes up to me and slams me onto the clearing, onto the short grass.

"You're mine..."

"No!"

He then injects me with some type of liquid, making me feel weak and defenceless. Kale throws the needle far from us and starts taking off my shorts, my socks, my bra... oh I feel so shameful. Why? Why is this happening?! He places his powerful palms onto my breasts, squeezing them hard... trying to make me moan. But I didn't, instead I made a face as if I ate bad lemons... trying hard not to moan. I thought Kale loved me, but now I wish I never meet him! Now he starts taking off his clothes, first his polo to reveal his ripped chest, his pants to reveal a more feminine legs, now all that's left is his pale green boxers. Kale puts his grubby hands all of my body, tears escape my eyes as I pray to God to save me... anybody... please! He then cups my face, bringing a rough kiss to my lips. Kale moans to this, while I cry with awfulness and hopeless. He then slaps me, saying, "There, now you have a real reason to cry!" He then makes a sigh, caressing my hurting left cheek.

"Look what you've made me done, now you look pathetic."

I cry some more, hoping anybody... oh somebody save me from this man. He then makes his hands touch down my sides and onto my pink undergarment. Kale touches my thighs, making my heart beat with pain. He takes it off, making feel me horrible, ashamed, and antagonizing pain within my left breast. Kale puts his hands onto his boxers, oh no... please no... no... DON'T DO IT! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! Suddenly, Kale turns around to see someone. I don't know who, but Kale gets off of my naked form and takes out his gun.

"Get near us and you're fucking dead meat pal!"

"You disgusting bastard, going to rape an innocent woman that has loved you with all her heart. You showed your true colors for aching love making, and she has left you for your selfish act."

"Go away Gaara, or I'll shoot you in the fucking head!"

"Oh Kale, we're alone and no one is here to save you... or buy their way for you to get out of trouble."

I close my eyes, thinking thank God... he has sent Sabaku no Gaara. He and his siblings are children of the man who owns the top writing corporation in the galaxy. He has come to our lowlife college because he wanted to have a normal life, and I never blamed him. We became best friends, right after I got together with Kale. He sometimes asks me things that are common, such as what is a taco or something. Gaara can be very, very sweet... but I have devoted myself to Kale. For I thought he was a good man. But right now, Gaara is saving me from Kale and I will always be in his debt. I then hear gunshots and I open my eyes quickly, wishing to move or speak. My eyes looks around the clearing as far as they can see... wondering what happened! I then look to my right to see Gaara putting his coat over my nude body, carefully tucking it under me, then picks me up in his arms. He smiles at me, then whispers, "You're safe now, I'm going to take you home." My eyes looks around to see what has come of Kale, not that I'm worried about him. Gaara probably knew what I was doing, so he says, "He has vanished, don't worry about him now. I'm going to take you to my home." He turns where he came from and walks, carrying me with him. Snow begins to fall, making me shiver in my insides. Gaara looks up, then rushes to go to his house. But what I see isn't a house, it's an abandon ship. He took me inside and goes up to the second floor, to lay me down on the only bed I saw in the entire ship (so far). Gaara covers me with his thick, soft blanket... whispering to me ever so kindly, "Rest, I'll protect you." He caresses my left cheek, and he moves forward to be just three inches from my face to his.

* * *

She looks so peaceful, her eyes keeps telling me thank you, and the smell of her sweet natural fragrance lifting into my nostrils. I never felt like this, never. She gave me what was called "chance". But was it because she didn't know who I really was? Or... no. No... I will not think about that. Her brown eyes keeps looking at me, and her body shivers with coldness. I made sure to appropriately to cover her tightly over her naked form, oh I wish I could've rescued her sooner. Her perfect body embedded in my mind, and all I think is to touch ever inch of that skin. That perfect, beautiful, feminine form of hers. But I'm better than that, much better than to think such thoughts after she has gone through enough. I turn to leave, to let her rest for the night.

"Gaara..."

I turn around slowly, and I can see her brown orbs begging me to stay with her... to not leave her side. My heart races like a mustang, racing against the eagle. My legs would not move, but my mind keeps yelling "GO! GO AND BE WITH HER!" Why am I having such thoughts?! What makes her so special?! I decide to "follow my heart", a lot of people say these kinds of things for some reason. So I steadily swallow, I don't know what she really wants. But her eyes keeps pleading, pleading to me to stay with her.

"What is it?"

I asked her, making my friend look away from a minute. She then whispers, "Thank you. That's all." My heart beats like a mustang once more, trying to beat that eagle. Bara turns her eyes to me once, pleading me to stay with her. She lied to me, she said "thank you" instead of "stay with me". I'm I that monstrous? No, she wouldn't think of me like that. Oh, one might say "Duh!" to this... but she's scared/embarrassed to ask me such a request. Right? I think so, yes... she wants me to "cuddle" next to her.

* * *

He's thinking, what is he thinking about? Oh I wish I could know, but right now... I don't want to be alone. He saved me, and I don't know where Kale is or where he might be. I close my eyes and turn my head so that the back of my head is embedded into the pillow. But a hand touches my cheek, and a voice, that belongs to Gaara, whispers into my right ear, "All you had to do was ask." He scoots me over and lies down next to me, then covers himself with a white sheet.

"Good night."

He whispers, closing his eyes to rest. I smile, then realize that I'm only half an inch away from kissing my hero on his left cheek. I decided against it, even thought my heart and mind yells "KISS HIM! TELL HIM HOW YOU FEEL!" No, I wouldn't do that to Gaara. He and I are from different worlds... like literally! He's from the northern part of the galaxy while I'm from the southern part of the Milky Way. How would his father or siblings feel or react when Gaara gets together with a lowlife such as myself? No, I mustn't do this to him. Besides, he's only a friend... a very great friend. Which sort of makes me wonder, of what happened to my friend Monica. We were best of pals, the best. The we went separate ways because of school districts, and ever since I wonder what happened to her. But right now isn't the time to think about the past, right now... Gaara is hugging me tightly close to him. He looks deep into my brown eyes, kissing me with no hesitation!

* * *

She made a noise, a noise telling me that she's a bit scared. She got over it as I reassured her by putting my right hand to caress her left cheek. I saw this in a movie once and decided to use this method. Bara blushes and kisses me back... which made my heart flutter like a thousand butterfly's wings soaring through the sky! I moaned, and so did she. But, I didn't dare take advantage of her naked form. No, I wish to take this slow. But right now, kissing her is the second step of a relationship. What was the first step? Friendship of course, what else? I know, coming from a person who never really had an experience in love is suddenly talking about steps of a relationship. Say what you will, but this is... this is the love everyone craves. The good and the bad. No matter how cold hearted that person is, slaughtering everyone or everything in that person's sight... that person will find that one person in life that will bring them bliss. I break the kiss, out of breath. Bara huffs for air, then presses her head onto my left shoulder. She rubs her face on me, which I didn't mind since she is falling asleep. I dared myself to wrap my hands around her, coiling around her until my hands touched themselves around her back. This is the ultimate step, we'll see if we're made for each other or not. And Kale better watch it! If he doesn't, I'll kill him until he's beyond recognition!

* * *

A/N: My first one-shot! Yay! Thanks with the help of my ZenWriter, I love it! Please review! It tells me you smiled at this story! :D


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Anyone who wished to a sequel, it is posted! Enjoy to those who like this story! XD


End file.
